1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a charge pump. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a reconfigurable bipolar output charge pump circuit that provides a positive output voltage and a negative output voltage having multiple output levels and an integrated circuit including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A charge pump is a direct current to direct current (DC-DC) converter and uses capacitors as energy storage elements to generate a voltage higher or lower than an input voltage. When a charge pump is included in a mobile device, it is necessary to miniaturize the charge pump, and a charge pump with high-performance and high-efficiency is necessary to extend a battery's life.